The expected consumption and the shortage of the resources such as petroleum and coal etc., environment contaminant problem, cost and economic value as well as the society sustainable development all promote people to pay great attention to the new type energy and clean energy technology, and research them in great enthusiasm. The technology of wind-driven power generating system and its equipment manufacture have developed as a new industry branch, and the application is being increasing, however, regarding to the demand to energy and electric power and the percentage, the wind-driven power generating technology and its product and the total power generating quantity are still in the junior and passive situation, a great deal of installation of such wind-driven generator still rely on the government encouragement and preferential investment, the primary reason is that at present wind-driven generators and installations have many problems which restrict development, wind-driven generators and installations and natural requirements are to overcome many technical bottlenecks and make improvements.
At present the known wind-driven generators are most three-blade rotator direct reduction gear box and generator type, the utilization efficiency of the wind energy is low and the generating power is also low due to its structure and technology, again, it is installed on the high tower subjected to sunshine and rain, as a result the equipment trends to be damaged, and the maintenance difficult and cost high, its guide mechanism and brake device consume energy as well; in addition the wind-driven generator must be activated at the rotation beginning, therefore it can be envisaged that the activate moment must be large enough and the wind-driven generator can only rotate under sufficient wind speed, but it must rotate within a defined narrow wind speed range, otherwise wind-driven generator would damage, hence such type wind-driven generator has small effective power generating hours all the year round and is difficult to be large scaled, because the construction site must be selected at the region where the year wind energy resources are abundant, therefore the geographical and natural condition is substantial high, the site construction cost is high, these disadvantage factors make the investment reward rate very low and the investment callback period long, all these factors restrict and impede the development of wind-driven power generating system.